harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
Who's Lucky Now?
"Who's Lucky Now?" is the fourth episode of the second season of the streaming series Bosch, and the fourteenth episode of the series. The episode premiered on Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM along with the rest of the second season on 11 March 2016. The episode is rated TV-MA for "adult content, adult language, graphic violence," and "nudity." Summary Teaser At his motel room in Las Vegas, Harry Bosch receives a call from John Iverson, who explains that he's executing a search warrant on Lucky Rykov's residence after matching the fingerprints on Tony Allen's jacket to Rykov. Bosch agrees to meet Iverson for the raid. Bosch arrives at the staging area to find Iverson coordinating a SWAT team and insists that they take a more diplomatic approach to Rykov. Iverson claims instead that Rykov is merely a means to finding Joey Marks. The team then rolls out before arriving at Rykov's residence, where they launch an incursion and quickly arrest Rykov and two escorts. Act One Iverson and Bosch search Rykov's residence while Rykov denies having any involvement in Allen's death; Bosch discovers a .22 caliber handgun in a plastic bag in a toilet tank, though Rykov denies owning the firearm. Rykov is arrested, and Bosch expresses misgivings about the ease of discovering the weapon. In Los Angeles, George Irving leaves his apartment to meet with Eddie Arceneaux, and the two head to Pat's Liquor & Market for coffee and doughnuts. They then meet up an associate of Arceneaux's named Mo, who is the woman who lured Tony Allen to the side of the road on the night of his murder. She offers Irving a chance to join an operation happening on Wednesday night, and he accepts. She also asks if George is willing to get information out of his father, and Irving agrees. At the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department headquarters building, Bosch and Iverson leave Rykov in an interview room before discussing who should lead the interrogation. Bosch learns that Captain Felton has also brought in Eleanor Wish and the bouncer from Dolly's in for questioning, due to their association with Joey Marks. Bosch heads to Eleanor's interview room and promises to straighten out the situation with the captain. Bosch then meets with Felton and insists that Eleanor has nothing to do with Allen's murder or Marks's mob activities. Felton wants to question Eleanor anyway to determine what she knows about a man named Tim Kirsch, who she has been seen with on occasion. Bosch realizes that Felton is using Eleanor as leverage in order to get into the Allen case, so that the LVMPD can get to Marks through Rykov, and agrees to call his lieutenant. At the Hollywood station in Los Angeles, Lisa Billets is doing secretarial work for her mother, when Billets receives a call from Bosch. The detective explains Rykov's been arrested and asks Billets for permission to make the Allen case a joint investigation. Billets speaks with Felton and agrees to share the case. Felton then agrees to release Eleanor, and Bosch questions her about Kirsch. Eleanor admits to borrowing money from the man but paid him back in full, and denies knowing anything about Kirsch's association with Marks. Act Two At the Van Nuys station, Arceneaux drops off Irving halfway through their shift before leaving. At a restaurant in Glendale, Jerry Edgar meets with Detective Hamo Petrossian, who explains that Tony Allen and Joey Marks are cousins. He claims that the FBI's interest in Marks is his connection to groups that are planning to commit acts of terrorism and insists that agents of Hezbollah are operating out of Mexico and Detroit. At the LVMPD building, Rykov explains to Bosch and Iverson that he grabbed Allen's jacket when Allen confronted him about Layla and accuses the detectives of planting the handgun in his bathroom. He denies killing Allen and insists that the murder was not ordered by Marks. Bosch explains to Felton that he'll return the gun found at Rykov's residence to Los Angeles the next day, and Felton agrees to filing a hearing with the Las Vegas District Attorney. After leaving the station, Bosch calls Eleanor and leaves her a message to let her know that he will be returning to Los Angeles. At a Clark County jail, Rykov makes a phone call and then initiates an unprovoked attack on another inmate, beating the man before guards pull him off and secure him in a cell by himself. At his motel, Bosch calls Eleanor again but doesn't leave another message. He then calls his daughter, who tells him Eleanor went to bed early and arranges to see her the next morning before leaving for Los Angeles. Act Three The next morning, Bosch is approached by a limousine in the parking lot of his motel and meets Marks and his attorney, Marty Weiss. The attorney offers Bosch an alibi to corroborate Rykov's whereabouts during the time of Allen's death, and Marks insists that he wants Allen's killer found. Bosch refuses Marks's offer, despite the mobster's threats to "react" to Bosch's intrusion in Marks's affairs. Bosch leaves the motel and visits Eleanor's house. She admits that Reggie paid back Kirsch for her, and that she had borrowed $100,000. She also says she's paid Reggie back many times over. Bosch suggests that Eleanor that if she's tired of it, to quit playing poker, but she refuses, countering that it's her and Reggie's business. Bosch learns that he missed seeing Maddie and asks Eleanor to tell their daughter he'll be back in a day or so. At the Hollywood station, Deputy Chief Irving visits Billets to inform her that a number of parking tickets were written to patrons attending a fundraiser held by District Attorney O'Shea the previous night after Chief Tenzer was informed of the event by Mayor Ramos. He asks her to let him know if she hears of anything similar happening in Hollywood Division. When Billets suggests that Captain Macken may also be sympathetic, she learns that Macken sent the officers who ticketed O'Shea's patrons. On his way out of the station, Irving spots a poster portraying him and O'Shea as dinosaurs, while a meteor with Tenzer's face on it hurtles toward them. He tears the poster down. At the ballistics laboratory, Bosch and Edgar observe as technician Lester Poole tests the handgun recovered from Rykov's residence. He determines that the pistol was the one used to kill Allen, though Poole recovered no prints or serial number. They head back to the Hollywood station, where they find FBI Agent Griffin waiting with Billets. They explain the ballistics results. Griffin offers evidence that Rykov was actually in Los Angeles on the night of Allen's murder and congratulates Bosch and Edgar on cracking the case. When Griffin leaves, Bosch points out that the case was tied up with a neat little bow. Billets says sometimes playing nice works and to let the widow know where things stand before they head back to Vegas. As Bosch and Edgar are about to leave, she asks Bosch to stick around. She tells him about her meeting with Irving and how he wants her to be his lookout. Bosch asks what happens when Tenzer calls Captain Gandle, which is her point. She says if Irving makes chief, it could be good for her, but she doesn't want to get her head chopped off if it doesn't happen. She asks for his advice on the situation, to which Bosch responds, "Sometimes you pick your rabbi. Sometimes the rabbi picks you." Act Four Irving and his wife attend a fundraiser for O'Shea at the residence of Jim Dawson.Irving's wife suggests he have a drink, but he declines, saying hes driving and orders water. That night after the event, the Irvings encounter a DUI checkpoint outside the Dawson residence. Irving confronts one of the police officers and demands to speak with his Sergeant. He then calls Billets and demands to know how a DUI checkpoint could be established in Hollywood Division without her knowledge. Billets says she'll look into it right away. At Hidden Highlands, Bosch tells Carl Nash that an arrest has been made in the Allen case. Nash asks if it was mob related, because Allen "smelled like a made guy." Bosch and Edgar then visit Veronica to inform her of Rykov's arrest. They tell her his altercation with Rykoff probably had to do with Layla, and she says, "Live by the sword, die by the sword." They also explain that both Lucky and Tony worked for Joey Marks. Veronica admits that Tony and Marks were cousins and that the reason she hadn't mentioned Marks is because she's scared of him. She tells the detectives that Tony thought Joey was a jerk, and Joey thought Tony was weak. In regard to their business relationship, Joey invested in Tony's movies, but Tony regularly complained that Marks was always on his back. When Bosch asks if they'd had a falling out, Veronica says she got tired of listening to Tony's complaints, so she blocked it all out. As Bosch and Edgar leave the neighborhood, the guard makes a phone call to inform someone that Bosch and Edgar have left, and Edgar tells Bosch he recognized the second gate guard as a police officer. In the car, Bosch expresses his suspicion that they're being manipulated, finding it too convenient that the FBI was so eager to help in the case. Bosch says the FBI wants to keep them away from the larger inquiry, but Edgar also suggests the FBI might be trying to keep them away from Allen and Rykov, "two unimportant guys" the FBI doesn't care about but are "keeping close tabs on". He also wants to know how Griffin knew they'd been to Ballistics. Bosch then realizes that they're being followed. but the car passes them at an intersection. Soon after, a second car starts up and begins pursuing the detectives as they head back into the city to get a drink. Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Sarah Clarke as Eleanor Wish * Madison Lintz as Maddie Bosch * Jeri Ryan as Veronica Allen * with Brent Sexton as Carl Nash * and Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving Guest-Starring * James Ransome as Eddie Arceneaux * Robbie Jones as George Irving * Erika Alexander as Connie Irving * Matthew Lillard as Luke Rykov * Steven Culp as Richard O'Shea * Leisha Hailey as Maureen O'Grady * Michael Patrick McGill as John Iverson * Tom Mardirosian as Joey Marks * Sean Blakemore as John Fenton * Christopher Cousins as Marty Weiss * John Marshall Jones as Jay Griffin * Michelle Page as Harmony * Hrach Titizian as Hamo Petrossian Co-Starring * Nick Gomez as Riley * Dar Dixon as Jim Dawson * Callie Thompson as Lisa Billets * David Lengel as Lester Poole * Michael Yebba as Billy * Phedra Syndelle as Pinkie * Trampas Thompson as Inmate * Tim Soergel as Swat Guy #1 * Anthony Molinari as Swat Guy #2 * Con Schell as Swat Guy #3 * Jake Matthews as Kamran * Danny Vasquez as Officer Boyd * Nick Gracer as Deli Owner Crew Opening Credits *Laura Schiff, CSA - Casting *and Carrie Audino, CSA - Casting *Jesse Voccia - Music *Terrill Lee Lankford - Consulting Producer *Diane Frolov - Consulting Producer *& Andrew Schneider - Consulting Producer *Tom Smuts - Co-Executive Producer *William N. Fordes - Co-Executive Producer *Mikkel Bondesen - Executive Producer *Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer *Pieter Jan Brugge - Executive Producer *Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Executive Producer *Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Based on the Novels by *Eric Overmyer - Developed for television by *Tom Smuts - Written for television by *Christine Moore - Director Closing Credits *Mark Douglas - Co-Producer *Jamie Boscarin Martin - Associate Producer *Francesco Tignini - Unit Production Manager *Trey Batchelor - First Assistant Director *Stephanie Tull - Second Assistant Director *Patrick Cady, ASC - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Kevin Casey - Editor *Catherine Adair - Costume Designer *Joe Gonzalez - Story Editor *Tom Bernardo - Staff Writer *Paul Schreiber - Supervising Location Manager *Marc Dabe - Art Director *Betty Berberian - Set Decorator *Margery Kimbrough - Script Supervisor *Helen Geier, CSA - Casting *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant *Rick Jackson - Technical Consultant Notes * The license plate on John Iverson's undercover car is 231GV. * George Irving's badge number of 69696. * The license plate on Irvin Irving's Buick is 8Q49972. Reception . Episode * "(Bosch 2x01)" Category:Bosch episodes